2016 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (CycloneNkechinyer)
The ''2016 North Indian Ocean cyclone season ''started in May 2016 and ended in November 2016. In this season, a Total of 4 named storms occurred in the season, 2 or which become cyclones and one which becomes a major cyclone. The season got off to a unusual start, with a Category 4 Hurricane, and ended unusually as well. The season featured many record breaking storms, which included a landfall in Iran, and a record 3 named Storms in the Arabian Sea. This season also featured a unusual tropical cyclone that made landfall in Burma. This season defied a lot of odds, as many experts thought it would be lucky to have one named storm. The season started in July with the formation of Tropical Cyclone Bhaskar and ended in Late November with the dissipation of Tropical Depression BOB 06. Bhaskar was both the strongest and deadliest of the Cyclones, and Bhaskar ended up being a retired name. Storms Cyclone Bhaskar On July 3, a tropical depression formed west of Mumbai, India. BOB 01 moved slowly northwest, and under favorable conditions, it became Tropical Storm Bhaskar and shortly after, Cyclone Bhaskar. Bhaskar, still under favorable conditions, becomes a Category 4 tropical cyclone while 100 miles north of Muscat, Oman, the farthest north forming major cyclone in the history of the North Indian Ocean. Bhaskar made landfall near Dubai, UAE, causing a major spike in world gas prices up to as much as $150 a barrel. On the human side, $3.0 billion (2016 USD) in damage was caused along with 28 deaths, making Bhaskar the most destructive storm in the history of the North Indian Ocean. Bhaskar is also known for making a rare landfall in Iran, becoming only the 4th tropical cyclone to ever do so. Bhaskar caused 5 deaths in Iran and another $100 million (2016 USD) in damage. Tropical Depression BOB 02 On August 4, a Tropical Depression formed South of Kolkatta, India. BOB 02 moved Northwest, making landfall in Eastern India about 12 hours after forming. BOB 02 caused flooding in Eastern India, and several were injured, but none were dead as a result of BOB 02. BOB 02 was the first un-named storm and second storm of the year, the first storm of the year being Cyclone Bhaskar. BOB 02 was nothing compared to Bhaskar. Tropical Storm Samiya On August 20, a Tropical Depression formed a couple hundred miles East of Socotra Island, Yemen. BOB 03 Moved Northwest and then made a Turn West right before becoming named as Tropical Storm Samiya. Samiya continued to move west. It eventually encountered wind shear which weakened it to Tropical Depression Samiya. Samiya began to weaken slowly before making landfall in rural eastern Yemen. Samiya caused no deaths and minimal damage. Samiya brought light rain to the Empty Quarter of Saudi Arabia before dissipating. Samiya was not retired due to minimal damage at landfall. Tropical Storm Lalit On October 4, a tropical depression...Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Cyclone Seasons Category:Tropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Future seasons Category:Nkechinyer